


Iron Man and The Shikon Miko

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Except Dumbledore - Molly - and Ginny, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Harry feels betrayed, InuTaisho Lives, Inutaisho is still married and mated to Izayoi, James Potter and Lily Evans Potter Lives, James and Lily have another son which they named Damien, Kagome is the reason Tony has a heart, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Natalia - Tahlia - and Kisana are my OFC's (Original Female Characters), No one really dies in this story, Past Inuyasha/Kagome Higurashi, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Sesshomaru/Kagura, There is no death eaters in this story, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Voldermort is just Tom Riddle's alias, Yes Naraku is dead. I wouldn't intentionally bring him back..., Youkai Kagome Higurashi, Youkai Souta Higurashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: Kagome moves to New York after she and Inuyasha have a bad break up that may or may not ended in a completely destroyed apartment. In New York she meets The Avengers, Wizards and a whole bunch of the other things she didn't know existed.Just when she thought she could finally go back to a normal life. Her first journey was over, and the second journey had just begun.





	Iron Man and The Shikon Miko

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to warn you readers, that this story may or may not get confusing. So if it does I am sorry for the confusion. I haven't worked out the kinks of my plot or storyline yet. I did add three OFC's (Orginal Female Characters to the story).
> 
> I really am trying, so I'm going to try not to make this story confusing. Please enjoy!

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

_Thinking_

**Beast**

_ Telepathic Conversations _

 

 

**Kagome's POV**

 

 

I had enough - of Inuyasha going out and coming back late at night completely drunk. I was tired of taking care of him when his decisions take him to the bar. I had enough of Inuyasha's friends, how they presuade him into drinking with them. The worst part is that when he comes home after drinking at the bar with his friends is how high he is. 

They talk him into taking drugs. The kind of drugs that are bad for you - and I couldn't stand it. I had enough. I wasn't taking this shit anymore, I was going to confront him tonight when he got home about drinking and getting high. 

The kind of bar they go to is a demon bar, the alcohol at that bar gets a demon or half demon drunk by how strong their alcohol is. And every time he comes home, it's another mess I have to clean up after. I was done, no more.

I sat on the stairs thinking of what I was going to say to him. Guess who walks in through the front door during my thinking process? Inuyasha of course. And of course he's drunk off his ass, completely shit faced.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." I said sternly in my 'no more nonsense' tone. 

Inuyasha took off his shoes, half hazardly kicking them over to where the shoes go on the shoe rack not even bothering to tidy them up. He stumbles over to the stairs where I was sitting.

"Talk about *hic* what?" Inuyasha finally replied but with a slur.

"You going out every night, getting shit faced and fucking high! That's what I want to talk about. I won't stand for it Inuyasha, I won't." I said with a sneer on my face which I know he didn't see since he was staring at the floor.

He gripped the railing and started to walk up the stairs with a stumble. 

"I can do *hic* what *hic* I want," Inuyasha slurred. "Why don't *hic* you mind *hic* your own business." 

I rolled my eyes. This is what bothers me. He doesn't fucking listen to me. And I'm his girlfriend, have been for three years. Not once has he asked me to marry him. Not once has he asked that big question. It was bothering me, and sometimes I think he doesn't even want to marry me. 

There are times he comes home, and he has red lipstick shaped lips on his neck. Sometimes he has a hickey. When I know damn fucking well it wasn't me that put it there. Inuyasha and I haven't had sex in six months. I'm starting to think he's gotten bored of me.

"No Inuyasha you will listen to me! I'm fucking done cleaning up after you when you get drunk! I'm tired of you getting high too! You need to stop this and think about your life!" I yelled gripping his arm with my hand as tight as I could. 

I knew I could break his bones with a flick of my wrist. I was a full youkai after Inuyasha had foolishly made a wish on the shikon jewel. He had wished Kikyo back to life after our final battle with Naraku - but his words backfired on him.

Once he wished Kikyo back to life, yes she came back to life. But as soon as she did; she tried to kill him. He had wondered why she was trying to kill him. I laughed and said to his face that he foolishly trusted the bitch. 

Of course Inuyasha was angry that I insulted her. Another foolish move I might add. He never liked it when I insulted Kikyo. But he's long forgotten her now, as he's dated me for three years. But I wonder if he ever forgotten Kikyo. And was just looking for an excuse to go out with his friends to find another girl.

I don't know if I ever trusted Inuyasha. I don't even know if I ever really loved him. I knew that anytime he wanted he could turn the switch off - and stop coming home all together even when he gets drunk and start sleeping around with other women. Who knows, maybe he's already done that.

As Inuyasha got closer I could smell a women's perfume which had already seeped into his clothes.

I inhaled through my nose, La Red Rose was the name of the perfume he now smelled of. It was a favorite of most girls, even my mother. 

"Were you with another girl?" I demanded glaring at him angrily. I didn't want to lose control. If I did my beast would make it's appearance.

Inuyasha was silent, his silence just proved to me that yes he was with another woman. I growled low in my throat.

"I said, were you with another girl?" I repeated my question but this time with clenched teeth which turned into fangs.

Again I was met with silence. So I pushed him harshly against the railing making sure it dug into his back.

"Answer my fucking question!" I demanded with a growl.

"Yes! Is that what you fucking wanted to hear?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Yes I was with another girl! Yes I fucked her! Happy now?" Inuyasha growled.

The words he said repeated in my head, like a song on replay. He fucked another girl? While he was still dating me? On our three year anniversary? Oh hell no!

"You didn't just fuck a girl on our three year anniversary Inuyasha." I said through clenched teeth. My fangs fully lengthened.

"I did so what? You weren't giving me any, anyway," Inuyasha retorted.

I growled, before I started beating the shit out of him. I threw him into furniture, into the glass table which smashed the moment he hit it. I threw him out the window and onto the balcony.

I walked out the now smashed glass sliding doors that led out to the balcony. Inuyasha was all bloody from the multiple punches to his face. Since he was shit faced, he obviously couldn't fight back. Inuyasha was a better fighter when he was sober.

I sneered down at his battered body. I saw the slashes to his face which looked they were made by claws. I look down at my hands and noticed that my claws were out. That would mean that my eyes were blood red and now my beast was out to play.

"When did you think that fucking other girls while with me was okay?" I demanded glaring down at him.

"Why do you care Kagome? It was just that one time." Inuyasha groaned in pain. 

I could tell that just talking hurt him. I was proud of the pain I caused him for cheating on me. It still didn't make it alright, I didn't tolerate cheaters.

"Once a cheater, always a cheater! It doesn't matter if it just one time Inuyasha!" I yelled.

"Whatever..." Inuyasha groaned out.

I snarled curling up my top lip baring my fangs. "Whatever? Well, pack your shit and get out of my apartment!" I yelled pulling him off the floor and to our room where he kept all his stuff. 

 

 

Inuyasha grumbled to himself as I pulled him to our room, well my room now. I threw the suitcase at him.

"Well don't just stare at me, start packing your shit!" I snarled baring my fangs.

He started packing his stuff. I stayed at the doorway making sure he packed. I wasn't having him stay here any longer. Thank fucking god he never asked me to marry him. Because I would have been stuck with him until a divorce could be filed.

I knew that Inuyasha feared me, especially when I got really pissed. And right now I was fucking pissed - I didn't want to kick him out; but he left me no choice. He fucked up big time, I wouldn't stand for it. 

When he was done he walked to the door. He turned to look at me, the look he gave me was one of pleading. As if I would allow him to guilt trip me into allowing him to stay.

"Kagome please don't do this. I have nowhere to go!" Inuyasha pleaded.

I knew it, he was going to plead, convince me to allow him to stay. I'm not that gullible. 

"Should have thought of that before you cheated asshole. Now get out." I said coldly glaring at him with icy blue eyes.

Inuyasha walked out the door closing it behind him. I leaned towards the door to listen to his footsteps, making sure he left. When I could no longer hear his footsteps, I knew he was gone.

I walked into the bathroom, the second place that wasn't damaged. I looked into the mirror looking at my reflection. 

I had long midnight black blue hair that had streaks of red. My eyes which just used to be sapphire blue had specks of gold now - and my skin which used to be sort of pale - and my brother joked about me being a vampire; I now had a soft flawless tan. I lifted up my shirt - my four pack revealed, which I earned from martial arts training.

My arms and legs were also toned. I had on tight black skinny jeans with a white studded belt, and a form fitting purple t-shirt that said 'I take no one's shit.' In black bold letters. On my feet I had black pumps which made my legs look longer. I was gorgeous, an angelic beaty you didn't see anymore. Not even Kikyo looked this way. 

Kikyo was fucking ugly inside and out. She wasn't the nicest of people - hell she was like micheal myers on halloween night.

I opened my mouth, which revealed my fangs. I took calming breaths soon enough my fangs reverted into normal human canines. 

My sapphire blue eyes went back to just sapphire blue eyes without the gold specks. I hated when my demon form tried to come out. I was trying to fit into human society. I couldn't do that if I looked like a demon. People feared what they didn't understand.

I certainly didn't want to have scientists do experiments on me. So to blend in I had myself look human. And I needed to act human so as to not have people suspicious of me.

In a month I had my apartment all fixed up. A week after that I put my apartment for sale. Another week after that, a nice family bought it off me. I was pretty happy, since I made $200,000,000 off my apartment. I packed my things after I fixed up the apartment. The sliding glass doors were replaced. Since I owned the apartment, I didn't have to pay rent. The family was really nice, a happily married couple along with their two daughters. 

Now my apartment wasn't small in the least. It had four bedrooms, two on the first floor, and two on the second floor. A laundry room, a living room (of course), a large chef's kitchen, with the latest appliances, two bathrooms, one on the first floor and one on the second floor. A balcony, a game room, and a computer room. A study with a huge library. It had everything. It was an apartment that Inuyasha had helped me build, but it was still mine.

The good thing about this apartment is that it was made for the rich. And the family that bought it off me, were the wealthy. Now I wasn't interested in knowing how old their daughters were. Because it wasn't my business. But they looked to be 12 and 14. 

I put all my things into the trunk of my black GMC BMW. The furniture however I had sold. So I earned about $2,000 off just the furniture. I kept my xbox, my playstation, my nintendo DS, my gameboy, and my Wii. I had it all. 

While I packed my things I noticed I had a lot of clothes. The clothes I wanted to keep were packed into my suitcases. And the clothes I no longer wore were sold. My clothes looked all brand new, and were all name brand. So only the rich would have bought them. I earned another $2,000 with those clothes.

I gave one last look at my apartment, this was goodbye, and with that I drove off heading to the airport. First journey ended, and now another has begun. I just hope that I will be able to keep up having a normal life. I know what your thinking, nothing about me is normal. It never has been, and never will be. But it's time for me to start a new life, away from Inuyasha. One day I would be able to forgive Inuyasha for cheating on me and breaking my heart. But today is not the day or the day after that or the day after that.

New York here I come.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know when I will update this story. This is just the first chapter. Now I hope that this chapter didn't confuse anyone. I tried my best. Now I'll see how many reviews I get by this chapter alone. And if I like what I see, I'll update. :) Until next time.


End file.
